<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dive by thereisnoreality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350650">dive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/thereisnoreality'>thereisnoreality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderbending, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/thereisnoreality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've <em>never</em> been eaten out before?" Donghyuck repeats as if saying it the first time wasn't humiliating enough. "Jaemin, seriously?"</p><p>"Do you have to keep saying it out loud?" Jaemin snaps, dragging a throw pillow over her legs so she feels less naked. "Yes, I haven't had the fill of all the lesbians at our college like you have, congratulations to you."</p><p>Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at her but she doesn't seem offended. Maybe a little amused, which only makes Jaemin want to kick her. "It wasn't just the lesbians," she says finally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you so much for the comm~ i had a lot of fun writing this one hehe</p><p>you should listen Me Like Yuh (English Version) by Jay Park to get the full effect of what I was feeling when writing this. </p><p>thank you so much to amanda for looking this over and making it so much better than it originally was &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you serious?"</p><p>Jaemin winces, pressing her teeth into the swell of her lower lip. It stings. The weather had dipped frighteningly into the well of ice and snow in the last fortnight and because Jaemin hasn't had a chance to run down to the drugstore yet to find more chapstick, her lips are suffering for it. "It's not that surprising," she says, shifting in her seat. Her toes are cold and she tucks them under legs, casting a glance longingly over Donghyuck's head down the hallway where the thermostat sits. As if she's getting to escape this conversation now. "It's not like I've had a girlfriend before."</p><p>Well, that's not entirely true. There had been Jisung, back in high school, back when neither of them had known what to do with their hands, or their mouths, or the crushing excitement and fear that came with the discovery that <em>yes</em>, you really wanted to kiss the pretty girl you'd been staring at for months and it wasn't just some strange form of deep seated envy over how her hair fell perfectly into place and the way her teeth seemed to glitter in the sun.</p><p>But she and Jisung hadn't gone any further than fumbling kisses, which turned into fumbling make out sessions in the back seat of Jaemin's second hand Toyota Camry; a hallowed place if Yuta's stories had been anything to believe - going by the suspicious stains Jaemin had studiously ignored, they were <em>definitely</em> to be believed - and before those fumbling make outs could go any further, Jaemin had had to leave for college and she and Jisung had broken up.</p><p>Not that either of the were particularly broken up about it; Jaemin was full of daydreams of meeting her perfect girl and by the time summer had crawled into July, going by her Instagram, Jisung had already found herself a terrifyingly blank faced girlfriend with short choppy hair that looked like it had been sheared off with kitchen scissors and five inch thick heeled boots, chains dripping from every inch of her outfit. Jaemin had been mildly afraid but mostly just impressed.</p><p>For her part, the dreams of having a proper girlfriend had wafted into thin air after being at college for three months and realising that <em>yes</em>, the straight girl syndrome absolutely did exist and she was not immune to falling for people who certainly did not deserve it.</p><p>By the time Donghyuck had rolled into her life, quite literally crashing into Jaemin at the roller rink and knocking both of them down with a tremendous laugh and a sweet apology, offering to buy Jaemin a drink to smooth it over, Jaemin had had about one and a half sexual experiences under her belt. She does not want to think about that half occasion ever again. Living through it once was enough.</p><p>"You've <em>never</em> been eaten out before?" Donghyuck repeats as if saying it the first time wasn't humiliating enough. "Jaemin, seriously?"</p><p>"Do you have to keep saying it out loud?" Jaemin snaps, dragging a throw pillow over her legs so she feels less naked. "Yes, I haven't had the fill of all the lesbians at our college like you have, congratulations to you."</p><p>Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at her but she doesn't seem offended. Maybe a little amused, which only makes Jaemin want to kick her. "It wasn't just the lesbians," she says finally. Jaemin flings the pillow straight at her face. Donghyuck catches it before it can hit her, laughing.</p><p>"I hate you," she announces, sinking back into the couch and crossing her arms over her chest, staring studiously over Donghyuck's head. "I'm not speaking to you anymore."</p><p>"Baby," Donghyuck says, her voice melting into a teasing drawl. She gets up off her chair, stepping straight over Jaemin's coffee table rather than going around because she's a heathen who takes every opportunity to show off the fact her legs go on for miles, and drops straight into Jaemin's space. Jaemin tries to avoid her gaze and Donghyuck just snickers, ducking her head until Jaemin has nowhere to go. Her knees dig into the couch cushions on either side of Jaemin's thighs and her hand is freezing when it wraps around Jaemin's chin, drawing her head up. </p><p>“Don't be mad," Donghyuck says sweetly. "You can't blame me for being a little surprised, sweetheart. <em>Look</em> at you. I can't believe no one's tried to absolutely devour you before." Her gaze drags down the length of Jaemin's torso and Jaemin has to force herself not to squirm. She will not be flustered by Donghyuck goddamnit. She has more pride than <em>that</em>.</p><p>"I can definitely blame you for it and I will," Jaemin snaps though her annoyance has already faded. Going by the way Donghyuck's smile curves victorious, she knows it too.</p><p>"What if I told you I wanted to eat you out?"</p><p>Jaemin panics. She's not proud of it either. "Like, right now?" She asks, eyes flicking up to Donghyuck's, unable to stop her voice from pitching high.</p><p>"No," Donghyuck says, shaking her head. Her fingers trail down Jaemin's side and goosebumps burst out on her skin, berries popping under pressure in vivid colours of blue, indigo, red, trickling down her trembling torso. "Not now. After a proper date, where I'm gonna wine and dine you—" she wrinkles her nose thoughtfully, reconsidering. "Or more accurately, wine and pizza you, given both of us are pretty broke. And after, I'll lay you out and get you all good and trembly before absolutely rocking your world," she finishes with a shit eating grin.</p><p>"You're so cocky," Jaemin scoffs, leaning her head back, pretending she’s not absolutely trembling inside at the promise of that happening.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry baby," Donghyuck purrs, leaning down to press a chaste kiss against the bow of Jaemin's lips that she rolls her eyes at. Donghyuck whispers in her ear, "I'll make sure to deliver."</p><p>Jaemin doesn't shiver. She does<em> not</em>.</p><p> </p><p>To her credit, Jaemin's confidence lasts until the last slice of pizza does. They're lying on her bed, the box between them, watching some random, shitty Netflix movie because of course Donghyuck had to have <em>some</em> flaws and those included having a penchant for truly <em>awful</em> romcoms all with the same box headed main actor as the love interest.</p><p>"He's not hot at all," Jaemin pronounces, fishing around for another slice of pizza. She takes a sip of the wine and wrinkles her nose as some cringey dialogue floats through the room and passes the bottle to Donghyuck who takes a sip straight from the bottle without bothering with a glass.</p><p>"Mmm," Donghyuck hums. "I guess. I like him though, he's a good actor."</p><p>Jaemin casts her a dubious look, sideways and thinks about reconsidering all of her life choices.</p><p>The movie ends with a frankly terrible kiss and some spinning camera work that has Jaemin rolling her eyes up to the ceiling and draining the last of her glass. She glances down at the pizza box and sees it's empty and then realises what's coming.</p><p>All of the confidence she'd tried to shore up throughout the day melts away in an instant when she looks sideways and sees Donghyuck stretching languidly against the pillows, her loose shirt slipping down her collarbone. She looks gorgeous, as always, the barest hints of makeup shimmering on her cheeks, her nose, and eyes. Jaemin wants to kiss her so badly. A small shiver runs through her.</p><p>"You know we don't have to do this, right?" Donghyuck says. Jaemin's eyes snap up to meet hers, and she realises Donghyuck's been watching her all this time. Her eyes are dark and comforting, not an ounce of amusement behind them. "It's all up to you."</p><p>Jaemin swallows.</p><p>Donghyuck sits up slowly and sets the pizza box on the floor before gently taking the wine glass from Jaemin's hand and setting it on the table along with the bottle. "I, personally, cannot think of a better way to spend my evening," she adds, with a touch of levity so Jaemin knows she's joking, if only partly. "But if you don't want to, it's not a big deal."</p><p>Jaemin reaches for her without meaning to, her fingers curling around the delicate point of Donghyuck's wrist. She likes Donghyuck's hands a lot, probably more than she should. They're bigger than most girls', the palms wide and sturdy, and the way her fingers feel inside Jaemin is nothing short of magical. "I want to," she says simply and is surprised to feel it's true. Whatever fear and anticipation is hammering in her chest, shaking the plates of her breastbone free, making them tremble like sparrows in flight, she wants to do this. She wants <em>Donghyuck</em> to be the one to do this.</p><p>Donghyuck's smile is luminous. "Good," she says gently, leaning in to kiss Jaemin. She tastes like wine, the sharp tang of cheese, and Jaemin finds she actually likes it. It might just be a sign of being completely whipped for Donghyuck, though.</p><p>Before realising it, Jaemin finds herself horizontal, under the long length of Donghyuck's body, being kissed breathless. Donghyuck's hand teases under her shirt, trailing over her ribs, and Jaemin sucks in a deep breath.</p><p>"Still good?" Donghyuck murmurs against her lips.</p><p>"Yeah," Jaemin sighs. A thought occurs to her and she smiles and sighs, breathily, drawing her knee up to bracket Donghyuck's hip. "Will you eat me out, Hyuckie?"</p><p>Donghyuck stills and then she shudders, lightly. Jaemin crows internally, pleased at the small victory she could eke out here. "Fuck yeah, I will," Donghyuck says throatily, pulling back and staring down at Jaemin.</p><p>Jaemin laughs a little, letting her shirt be pulled off. Donghyuck's eyes darken when she looks down at her. "I fucking love your tits," she murmurs, hand coming up to brush over the curve of Jaemin's bra. Jaemin snickers, propping herself up on her elbows to yank it off.</p><p>"I know," she says, a little smugly. She does have great tits.</p><p>Donghyuck bends down to kiss her again, before following the curve of her jaw, collarbone and breast, licking down the spread of her sternum before taking a nipple into her mouth. Jaemin exhales, her head falling more heavily into the pillow as a slow curl of pleasure swoops through her. Donghyuck has a really good mouth and she knows how to use it.</p><p>Her stomach caves in, concave, when Donghyuck brushes her lips over her ribs, following the curve of her tummy before she sinks her teeth lightly into the sharp jut of her hipbone. Jaemin yelps and glares accusingly down at Donghyuck as she snickers.</p><p>"Sorry," she says, not sounding very sorry at all. "You're just very biteable."</p><p>"If you're into vore, we're going to have to have a long talk," Jaemin grumbles, settling back against the bed. "<em>After</em> you eat me out."</p><p>Donghyuck hums. "Your wish is my command." She slips Jaemin's sleep shorts off, the cool air of her room tickling her bare skin and sending goosebumps prickling down Jaemin's spine.</p><p>"Relax," Donghyuck whispers. "I got you, baby." Her hands slide up Jaemin’s thighs and her ass, tilting her hips until Donghyuck's mouth ghosts over her and Jaemin has to force herself not to twitch. Her breath ghosts over Jaemin's pussy and Jaemin clenches around nothing, anticipation building at the base of her stomach. Donghyuck’s fingers are toying at the lacy waistband of Jaemin's underwear, but she hasn't moved forward yet.</p><p>When Jaemin looks down at her, Donghyuck's watching her through her lashes. Their eyes meet and Donghyuck smiles, slow and careful. "Ready?" She asks, again.</p><p>Jaemin blushes, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. "I— Yeah. I am."</p><p>"Good," Donghyuck grins and pulls off her underwear and Jaemin has to swallow a gasp before it escapes embarrassingly into the space between them. "I'm about to rock your fucking world, sweetheart."</p><p>Jaemin rolls her eyes so hard it hurts, but she can't deny the smile that rises to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>When Donghyuck finally stops pussyfooting around — heh — and sinks her teeth into the plush muscle of Jaemin's thigh, Jaemin groans, her hands flying down to curl in Donghyuck's long hair.</p><p>"Come on," Jaemin gasps, trying not to sound so desperate. "Hyuckie, <em>please</em>."</p><p>Donghyuck hisses, exhaling against the sensitive skin of her thigh and Jaemin whimpers when she bites her thigh again. "Let me take my time with you," she mutters. "This is your first time, I'm going to make it memorable."</p><p><em>It already is</em>, Jaemin thinks, but she daren't say it out loud.</p><p>There's a half a dozen heartrending beats, in breathless anticipation, before Jaemin tugs Donghyuck closer, twitching her hips up in a silent plea. Donghyuck takes a deep breath, and then kisses her softly, slowly, her hands coming around the outside of her thighs to hold her hips down when she rocks up into her.</p><p>One of Jaemin's knees is slung over Donghyuck's shoulder and her toes curl when Donghyuck runs her tongue experimentally over her clit. Donghyuck doesn't let up as soon as she feels the first twitch of Jaemin's hips and sucks hard against her clit and Jaemin's breath catches, stuttering out of her. She slaps a hand over her mouth and Donghyuck notices immediately.</p><p>"Don't do that," she says, pulling away just barely, so her warm breath washes over Jaemin's pussy making her tremble. "I want to hear you."</p><p>Jaemin blushes. Again. "You're so embarrassing," she mumbles, but she puts her hand down and then experimentally moves it so she's petting Donghyuck's honey hair, twining her fingers into it. Donghyuck doesn't protest, so Jaemin lets herself hold on, tugging ever so slightly.</p><p>Donghyuck gasps, low in her throat, and then doubles down harder, licking the flat of her tongue against her and Jaemin yanks at her hair instinctually. It's like a feedback loop between them, pinging back and forth, every move Donghyuck makes spurring Jaemin on further, unable to stop herself from making all these embarrassing, high pitched noises.</p><p>She's never felt close to this, with her own fingers, with anyone else's fingers either. Her head is spinning and she feels like she's shattering apart, held only together by the grounding press of Donghyuck's fingers, her tongue on her.</p><p>"Fuck," Donghyuck groans, her hands clenching on Jaemin's thighs, pressing so hard Jaemin <em>knows</em> there will be bruises in the morning. She pulls away, just barely because Jaemin's holding onto her so tightly, and there's a moment of struggle before Jaemin releases her.</p><p>"Sorry," she gasps, hands dropping to her side.</p><p>"Nah," Donghyuck dismisses, glancing up at her. Jaemin flushes when she sees Donghyuck's mouth and chin are absolutely covered in her slick. "It'd be the best way to go — being strangled between your legs."</p><p>"Oh my god." Jaemin flops back and covers her face with her hands. "I hate you."</p><p>"Liar," Donghyuck sing songs, readjusting her position, and wrapping her hand around Jaemin's hip again. "I'm blowing your mind, baby." She winks up at Jaemin. "Pull my hair, it's fucking great."</p><p>And before Jaemin can even take a steadying breath, Donghyuck's back in, pressing two fingers into her, curling up automatically and punching whatever little breath Jaemin had left straight out of her.</p><p>"Hyuck, shit," Jaemin gasps when Donghyuck sucks harder at her clit, alternating between running her tongue over it and suctioning it between her lips. "Oh my <em>god</em>."</p><p>Her thighs slam shut around Donghyuck's head, probably too tight, but it feels too fucking <em>good</em> to stop. Donghyuck pushes three fingers in, spreading them apart and fucking into her at the same pace as her tongue and Jaemin nearly shouts.</p><p>She can't even warm Donghyuck when she comes, it sneaks up on her too quickly. Her gut tightens and the world spins off its axis, the sensation of being filled up perfectly matching with the wet, warm press of Donghyuck's tongue on her clit, sending her careening off the edge with a near shriek. She yanks at Donghyuck's hair tightly and screws her hips up into that perfect feeling, fucking <em>gushing</em> around her fingers.</p><p>Donghyuck hums, the vibrations skittering up into her bones, and rubs the pad of her fingers tightly against her. Jaemin moans, shuddering all over as the orgasm wracks her. She tenses up, back arching, and then collapses all at once against the bed, breathing hard and feeling like she's returned to this plane of existence a new person entirely.</p><p>Donghyuck stays still for a long time only moving, gently pulling her fingers out when Jaemin releases her hold on her and loosens her thighs, splaying her legs out further so Donghyuck can finally have a chance to breathe.</p><p>"Fuck," Jaemin whispers. "That was — fuck — sorry."</p><p><em>That</em> gets Donghyuck's attention. "What the fuck are you apologising for?" She asks, wide eyed, propping her head up so she can meet Jaemin's eyes. The evidence of what they've done is all over her face, and Jaemin feels the heat rise to her cheeks when she sees Donghyuck's glossy lips, chin and tongue, and her glazed eyes.</p><p>"For — for pulling your hair so tightly," Jaemin whispers and then reaches out to pet the messy fluff on Donghyuck's hair down. Not to mention the way she’d basically suffocated Donghyuck. </p><p>Donghyuck looks at her for the longest moment. "Baby," she says in a drawl. "Don't <em>ever</em> apologise for that. I'm pretty sure I saw heaven there for a moment."</p><p>"Shut up," Jaemin says instantly, still breathless. "God, I hate you."</p><p>Donghyuck snickers before her amusement fades and she considers Jaemin. "Was it — good though?" She asks, almost hesitantly, and Jaemin peers at her.</p><p>"Donghyuck," she says incredulously. "That was fucking amazing."</p><p>Donghyuck's expression melts into self satisfaction and she grins, flopping down across Jaemin's body and reaching for the box of tissues on her nightstand. Jaemin groans, wrapping her arms around Donghyuck's waist and adjusting her so she doesn't push all the air out of her lungs in a decidedly non-sexy fashion. "I know," Donghyuck hums after she's finished wiping her face off. "I'm quite awesome."</p><p>"Don't let it go to your head," Jaemin says, but she twines her fingers in Donghyuck's long hair, more apologetically than before and pulls her into a kiss.</p><p>"Oh, I absolutely will," Donghyuck mumbles, her shit eating grin back before Jaemin kisses it off her. She tastes kind of salty and Jaemin wrinkles her nose before realising, that's <em>her</em> and for some reason that sends another flash of heat down her spine. Donghyuck's still talking, "The <em>noises</em> you made, sweetheart, <em>fuck</em>—"</p><p>"Stop talking," Jaemin insists, a laugh bubbling out of her. "Or I'll find a way to shut you up myself."</p><p>"Oh," Donghyuck sings, her eyes alight with mischief. "Promises, promises."</p><p>Jaemin rolls her eyes and shuts her up before Donghyuck can make her reconsider all of her life choices, earth shattering orgasms aside. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_">twt</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/thereisnoreality">cc</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>